The prevalent use of electronic communications often requires a high level of care to make sure that the communication is properly crafted and sent to the proper recipients. Electronic mail (email), text messages, chat messages, web logs (blogs), newsgroup postings, etc. are each examples of types of electronic communications, or messages. Although these messages are often important, or even critical, to a sender's profession, education, relationship, happiness or other aspect of life, there is a tendency for senders to draft and send a message quickly. This haste may result in errors, omissions, inclusion of inappropriate or sub-optimal comments or statements, or other unwanted effects.
Even where senders have the best intentions and are mindful of their message composition and sending parameters, the number of features and level of complexity in today's electronic communications can cause mistakes. For example, email systems allow different options such as whether to reply to an original message using only the original message's sender, replying to everyone on the carbon copy (CC) list, using local or global distribution lists, placing some recipients in a blind carbon copy (BCC) list, forwarding the message; adding, deleting or editing names, content and attachments prior to sending, changing the order of name listing, sending to multiple email addresses or aliases for a same person, etc. There are many other options associated with sending an email message and each option can lead to multiple possible parameters or values.
Thus, a sender may fail to consider all the necessary options or characteristics, or may make a mistake in handling a message characteristic, thereby sending an electronic communication that does not achieve an intended result.